


The Book Incident

by forbiddenquill



Series: Previously Posted in fakingitfanfiction [6]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, previously posted on fakingitfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma needs to study for an important test but when she finds out her roommate just gave her only reading material to the blonde chick with the bright green eyes and soft smile, she has to do something quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Incident

**Author's Note:**

> And yet again, here I am. I sure did post a lot of stories on fakingitfanfiction. Anyway, like I said, this fic was originally posted there and I wanted to share it to the ao3 family. Enjoy! #BringBackPreSeason2Karmy

“Damn it,” Karma said as she whipped her head around, looking for her book.

Her roommate, Soleil, was hardly somebody who cleaned up after herself so their dorm room was like a tornado had torn through it. There were littered clothes everywhere and books abandoned on the floor. Hell, Karma even spotted a box of half-finished pizza. On Soleil’s side of the room, there were make-up sets and lipsticks strewn across her vanity table. Karma was pleased to say that her side of the room was spotless and well organized but it still made her wince whenever Soleil dropped something.

And now, Karma had lost sight of the book she had been studying for the past few days. She had this incredibly important pop quiz the day after tomorrow and she had been studying really hard for it; to the point that she hadn’t even gone to Shane’s parties anymore. As she looked around the room, she told herself not to panic, that it was probably hidden under her covers or Soleil’s pile of clothes but the dread and fear was starting to choke her nonetheless. She  _needed_  that book and she was starting to get a bit dizzy. She just went to the cafeteria for a quick snack and of course, this had to happen. Damn it. No wonder her name was Karma.

She swore that she had left it on her bed, plainly on sight so how the hell could it have disappeared in a span of twenty minutes? One answer.  _Soleil_.

She picked up her phone, trying hard not to fume. That bitch! Soleil was not the best person to be roommates with. She invited her boyfriends to her bed on a weekly basis to have annoying make-out sessions in front of Karma’s face. Then she made a mess of their room and hardly spoke to her unless it was something completely ridiculous, like loaning for cash and the date for Shane’s next party. But Karma never said a word. Mostly because Soleil intimidated and terrified her. Enough was enough, though. It was time to raise her voice and put her foot down.

Soleil didn’t pick up until the sixth ring. By then, Karma was pacing back and forth in her pajamas, angrily wringing her hands and trying hard not to scream.

“What’s up, roomie?”

“Where’s my book?” Karma demanded immediately.

“Which one?” Soleil drawled. From the sounds in the background, it was obvious she was with a couple of her friends. Karma told herself not to start yelling.

“The one I’ve been studying for the entire week! You’re my only roommate so I’m guessing you had something to do with it?”

“Maybe.” A boy’s voice suddenly came, sounding drunk and aroused. Karma heard Soleil’s laugh.

“Soleil!” Karma called back.

“Okay, okay, Ashcroft.” Soleil sounded mildly pissed off. “As far as I can remember, some blonde chick came in and spotted your book. She asked if she could borrow it and I said go ahead since you weren’t there.”

“Really?  _Really_? That wasn’t  _your_ book, Soleil!”

“I was trying to be nice. And if you want to be a bitch about it, be my guest.”

She hung up. Karma was half tempted to throw her phone at the wall but told herself to relax and meditate for a while. That was what her mother would say in this situation. The anger and frustration that had been coiled up tight inside her was slowly starting to unwind and she allowed herself to just let it go. Even if she didn’t like it. Fuck Soleil.

Karma walked back and forth in the room, wondering about the blonde chick who had borrowed her book. Only one person came to mind.

Amy Raudenfeld. The name sent tingles down her spine. She didn’t personally know Amy but she’d seen the blonde from the hallways sometimes, always slouching and playing with her phone and being completely antisocial. Sometimes, Karma thought that Amy was trying so hard to be invisible that it just made it easier for Karma to see her.

It had to be Amy. She was the only blonde Karma knew. Well, the only blonde who said hi to her sometimes. Plus, she couldn’t really fathom any other blonde who would borrow a book, especially an educational one that talked about math. Lauren Cooper came to mind but she dismissed the idea. The day Lauren actually talked to her would be the day hell broke loose. Her thoughts soon trailed back to Amy. Yes. It had to be her. Karma didn’t know if she was trying to convince herself. She had always wanted reasons to pass by Amy’s dorm and try to strike up conversation but she only managed a quick look at the door before dashing off.

It wasn’t a secret that Karma had a  _slight_  crush on Amy. Maybe it had something to do with the way Amy always seemed to be judging everybody with those green eyes of hers. Or the soft way she laughed and smiled and said hello. Or those blonde curls that bounced whenever she walked or the way she dressed, as if she didn’t care what anybody else thought about her food themed shirts. It made Karma adore her. It was hard to come by somebody who didn’t care what anybody else thought about her.

Great. Amy had her book. Karma was starting to panic. What should she say? Should she knock on the door and politely ask for her book back? But what if Amy was using it? Studying for the same test? Whatever courage and bravery Karma had in the past few seconds immediately squashed down into nothing. Fucking brilliant. She strongly suspected that Soleil did this on purpose. She might be a bitch but she definitely wasn’t stupid. She must’ve seen the way Karma looked at Amy whenever the blonde passed by their open door.

 _Calm yourself,_  Karma told herself. She sat down on her bed. She really needed that book. Her studies depended on it. Making up her mind, she stood up, carefully smoothed down her pajamas and stepped out of her dorm. Curfew hadn’t started yet so there were some students walking around brushing their teeth and combing their hair. Karma tried to act casual when deep inside, she was actually petrified. Okay. Okay. Which was Amy’s dorm number again? She felt the anxiety bubbling up a hole inside her stomach. She tried to tell herself to relax but how could she when she was going to see those green eyes again? And those blonde curls with the plump lips? Karma shook her head. Better start focusing.

She found the dorm room which was a few doors to the left. She could hear nothing from the other side as she brought her fist up and knocked once, twice and then thrice.

“Coming!” Shit. Karma bristled. Definitely Amy’s voice.

She barely had a moment to try and relax when the door swung open and Amy was standing right in front of her. Holy shit. Holy crap. She could feel her heart thundering loudly inside her chest, as if it was soon going to burst out. Her spine tingled. Damn it. Oh God. She curled and uncurled her fingers as if it would help to get the feeling back in them. She was frozen, shell-shocked by the image of an adorable Amy Raudenfeld whose blonde curls were tangled and twisted, as if she had just rolled out of bed and whose bright green eyes were heavy with sleep. She was wearing a loose white shirt which showed off her collarbone and a bra strap. She was slouching as well, leaning on the doorway for support and Karma was just staring at her, completely trying hard not to look at the exposed skin of her neck. Karma never thought she would find somebody sexy, especially when that somebody looked like she just got of bed.

“Karma?” Amy rubbed her eyes. “What’s up?”

“Uhh.” Karma swallowed, not trusting herself to sleep.

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

Karma snapped out of her daze. “My book! Do you have it? Soleil told me that you did. I know this is going to sound completely rude but I really need it. I have this test the day after tomorrow and I’ve been studying like crazy but it’s really okay if you’re going to use it. I wouldn’t mind—”

“Karma!” Amy laughed. She had an adorable laugh, one that pulled at Karma’s insides. “It’s okay. I saw your book while I was passing by your dorm. I wanted to read something about limits and you weren’t there. I was going to return it to you later but I guess I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay.” Karma’s mouth was dry.

“Wait here.” Amy disappeared inside. Barely a minute had passed before she came back, clutching the book that Karma had been looking for. “Here it is. Thanks for indirectly lending it to me. I’ve got the same test as well so I should get to studying as well.”

Karma’s mind was reeling. She didn’t know what she was going to say but the next words that popped out of her mouth was something she definitely did not anticipate. “Maybe we should study together.”

The look of surprise on Amy’s face nearly undid her. She shouldn’t have said that. Crap. She probably sounded creepy, stalkerish even but she couldn’t help it. She was seizing an opportunity, an opportunity where she could spend time with Amy, getting to know her, getting to hear her talk about things that mattered and hearing her laugh. She wasn’t going to let that pass.

“Yeah,” Amy agreed, smiling, “We should. Maybe tomorrow, though. I need to get some shut eye first.”

Karma nodded, completely understanding. Before she could walk away though (she was practically trying hard not to skip back to her dorm) Amy called, “Hey, Karma?”

She turned around, raising her eyebrows. Amy leaned her forward, smirking.

“You’re really cute when you get nervous.”

Then she closed the door, leaving Karma with her mouth wide open.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally dedicated to my friend Barbara [heyraudenfelds on tumblr]


End file.
